1. Technical Field
The present application generally relates to video coding and, more specifically, to hardware implementations of image transforms.
2. Related Art
Image transforms are commonly used for encoding and decoding image and video data. Video codecs such as those used in High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) use discrete cosine transforms (DCT) and inverse discrete cosine transforms (IDCT) because of the transforms' superior energy compaction performance. These codecs can be implemented in mobile devices, smart TVs, and many other video applications. For mobile applications in particular, the die size and efficiency of the hardware implementations of DCTs are especially critical.
Typically, a given image or video frame is segmented into macroblocks or transform units (TU) upon which transform modules may operate. The transform modules can include discrete stages for row and column processing. A transpose buffer is typically located between the row and column transform stages to collect and store the output of the first stage and transfer the output to the second stage at an appropriate time.